AkuRoku - I Want to Understand
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: There's something that both Axel and Roxas feel inside, but neither of them understand what it is. But after a horror movie in the cold, they discover what that feeling is. AU! I'm writing this again! YAYAYAYAY! Yay... Thanks for reading. reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for yaoi kissing and FEELS!


_AU time! YAY!_

_**I'M OUT OF MY AKUROKU FUNK!**__ It feels amazing to finally be able to write these two again… Going back to my roots feels __**AMAZING**__. I'm writing this in honor of someone who sold me a print of these two idiots at No Brand Con. I love you, my dear lovely, and even though you might not remember me, I remember you so well. Thanks so much!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for __**prompts**__ if they suggest anything! Also, __**please review**__! Anything, and I mean __**anything**__, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here;__** I won't judge**__! Thanks again!_

_Rated M for kissing and a shit ton of feels! I don't own KH or Axel or Roxas and GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD TO TYPE THEIR NAMES AGAIN! _

**AkuRoku– I Want to Understand**

The tiny boy hid his face behind his hands, his sliver-studded fingerless gloves flashing a bit in the light of the movie he and the other man watched at the back of a theater. The redheaded elder tossed a bit of popcorn at the teen, his long black coat swishing at the trash-strewn floor as he crossed his other leg on his knee.

"God, Rox! If you want to movie-hop and go to that pretty pony movie and miss the ending, go ahead!" His blazing green eyes glinted softly at the younger, his wildly-spiked hair flying as he laughed hysterically at the last character's decapitation, bending down a bit to catch his breath.

The teen gazed up at him with an eyebrow raised. Sometimes this idiot was just too much for the world. He sighed and flinched at the last jump-scare as he shifted his vision to ending of the movie. The man rose from his laughter and pressed a hand to his chest, still lightly giggling to himself. His violet tattoos caught the house lights as they came on with a buzz, a pair of uniformed employees waiting to clean the emptying theater.

Roxas stood up first, trying to drag the redhead to his feet. He grabbed Axel's hands, pulling him to stand and half-stomped to the door, dumping the rest of the popcorn the elder had bought into the garbage. He thought the emerald-eyed man would dive after it, but he simply looked forlorn at the garbage can for a few moments before nudging the teen's side.

"What?" A warm smirk spread over the elder's full lips, closing his eyes in his glee.

"You get scared so easily. Should I buy you the ticket for the pretty pony movie tomorrow?" His comment made Roxas elbow him lightly in the ribs, his short white jacket flying behind him as he dashed ahead of the elder, out the doors and into the night.

Axel smirked and ran after him, his boots squeaking on the floor and his coat flapping in the wind as he opened the doors and the brisk wind hit him. He began to regret wearing just a t-shirt under his coat, shivering in the cold in mere seconds as he and the petit blonde walked quickly to his shiny red car. The teen was shivering too, his cheeks flushed a faint pink as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt.

The elder man gazed over at him as he slid the key into the ignition. He was really cold too, cranking up the heat as soon as the car flared to life. The warmth suffused the air in a few minutes, Axel relaxing in the luxurious temperature. Then he glanced over at the teen.

Roxas wouldn't stop shivering, nor did it seem like he could stop. The elder man, before he knew what he was even doing, reached over and wrapped the blonde in his embrace, wanting to soothe that discomfort that the boy was feeling as soon he as could. All he really wanted was to stop whatever was troubling him…

The blonde was surprised at the contact, the heat that naturally surrounded Axel's tall, lanky frame soaking into his form. There really was fire inside of him… He felt his body relaxing into his touch, his long fingers tracing invisible patterns on the teen's back. Roxas tucked his head underneath the redhead's chin, clasping his hands around his shoulders, under the heavy material of his jacket.

He suddenly felt the redhead's arms embrace him tighter, the hum of his vocal cords against his ear as he spoke. His rich voice filled the air like music, what he said meaning the world to the teen who held him.

"Roxas… You know that I love you, right…?"

"…What…?"

Axel cupped the back of the teen's head as he drew back a little, his other hand around the slim waist of the blonde who held his everything. He knew that what this was… He knew that this was actual love towards this warm boy. He knew that now… Axel had always felt _something_, but he couldn't name it until now, until tonight…

"Roxas… All I want is to make your fears and doubts go away. All I want to do is protect you… All I want is to make you happy and not see you afraid ever again…" His heart ached, it ached so badly to hear something, _anything_, from that little mouth…

The blonde could barely fathom what the redhead said. All he knew were green eyes and warmth and a pounding in his heart that made his head spin. This man… They'd been friends for so long, best friends even… They'd come to each other whenever they had a problem, knowing that the other person would know how to make them feel better. Hell; he'd even cried in Axel's arms once…!

"Axel… I…" His voice failed him as a tear shone a crystal line down his cheek. A soft fingertip brushed it away and his blue eyes shone. If he couldn't speak, he'd show how he felt, what he needed and meant…

The blonde pulled the elder down to his level and kissed him, full and strong. His mind went blank, only feeling the soft, light touch of the redhead and his spicy taste and scent suffusing his senses. He felt finger lace in his hair and a hand cup the side of his face as he held the man before him. This moment… Everything Axel needed to understand about Roxas was in this simple touch…

They broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes with a secret, unspoken knowledge. The elder man wore an expression of such warmth and love and fierce loyalty that it nearly drove the teen to tears over it. He knew now that the man wouldn't ever leave his side, that the fiery person that he'd known for a long time wasn't going anywhere…

"Axel… I love you too…"

Roxas ran a light fingertip over one of the teardrop tattoos on his elder's face, the man clasping hand over his own and leaning into it, his eyes unable to look anywhere else but those sparkling sapphires. They were filled with so much emotion that the gems looked like they were going to shatter.

The blonde teen sank into the redhead's embrace once more, wanting nothing else than to stay here, in this moment forever… There was a minute's pause of silence, then Axel's voice spoke once more.

"You and I… We finally know that this is… And I'm never letting that go…"


End file.
